Stuck On You
by BDG
Summary: After "Daddy Issues" Caroline decides to stay away from drama and relationships but Tyler realizes that he has feelings for her and he will fight for her. Will Caroline give in or will Tyler give up? A Forwood love story.
1. Chapter 1: Pieces

_** Stuck On You.**_

**Disclamier:** I **do not** own anything. Story title from Paramore's song "Stuck On You". **I do not own the song Stuck On You and the song "Pieces". All rights to whomever.**

**A/N : This is my first TVD fanfic, I am going to make every chapter paralleled with a song (at least I hope to make) This story takes place after Tyler and Caroline's fight in 2.13 "Daddy Issues" This chapters title is from Sum 41's song. Caroline-centric chapter.**

** Chapter 1: _Pieces_**

_"I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real.  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said." _

After shuting the door in Tyler's face Caroline stood there for a while trying to fight back the tears. She was not girly, little Caroline anymore. But she was still Caroline so she started to over-analyze the speech she had just given. She was too tired to go through this, she was dirty, her hair was a mess. Before she went to take a shower, she open her door's white curtains slowly, secretly hoping to see Tyler standing on her porch. But he was gone. She gulped and her face waved with changing emotions. She was mad at him, why would she want to see him? She walked to her bathroom, take off her bloody clothes and slowly get in her shower, she closed her eyes as the hot water slide on her skin. As she closed her eyes, Tyler's face during his first moon apperead. Scared, painful, crying. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she started to cry, her tears mixing with the water coming from her shower. Her own voice echoed inside her. Her words to Tyler.

_"You're okay, you made it, you didn't get out. You're okay." _

Then she heard Tyler's voice, his respond to her.

_"No, I'm not."_ her tears started to fall faster as she heard his voice in her head. "Me,neither." she whispered to herself. She slowly slide down, her back against the wall. She just sat under the water, holding her head as her tears go by.

Meanwhile, Tyler was much more confused. He didn't want to hate Caroline. She was his friend, she was there for him while no one was, he had this weird feeling he felt whenever he saw her, he knew her since they were babies. But, he was a werewolf and she was a vampire. She lied to him. He trusted her, she let him down. Still, she never deserved to be tourtured. She never deserved to die. So why did he hesitated to open the cage and why did he stay put when Jules put a gun behind her head? He was walking for almost an hour without knowing where he is going. He was always hearing her words inside his head.

_"We're not friends anymore." _What does that mean? That she would come after him? That she would kill him? That Stefan and Damon were also after him? He was starting to be a paranoiac. He was a mess. He didn't know what to do, who to trust. Where was he going? This was definitely not the road to his house. He could go find Jules, ask to her why did they do this to Caroline. But he already knew the answer and he already knew that they were being unfair. He didn't wanted to be a part of the wolf pack, if this was what they do, he didn't want to be in a wolf pack. He kept hearing Caroline's voice. _"I care, Tyler!" _Shecared about him. He was a werewolf and she was a vampire but she cared about him. Why? Why did she cared about him? Why did she kissed him back? He remembered their kiss, so passionate. He remembred the feeling he had when she touched his chest. He closed his eyes and Caroline's smile opened his eyes and turned away.

After taking a long shower, Caroline finally felt clean and calm again. She put on her robe and sat on her couch. She was really thankful that her mother was working. She needed some quite time, she needed to be normal again. Feel normal again. She heard her door knock again. She sighed and walked to the door. She was too tired for this, if it was Tyler she didn't had any power to fight with him again. She opened the door and saw Stefan standing.

"Hey." she said, tired.

"Hey."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was a bit worried about you. After everything you went through tonight." Stefan answered.

"I'm fine." she was lying, again. She wasn't fine at all, she was a mess. She lied to Matt, she lost Tyler and she was weak.

"Good, but just incase I brought some back-up." Stefan said.

She was curious now, she wore her smile. Elena walked and then Bonnie appreared. She started to cry and hugged them. After Stefan went, she kept holding her friends crying her heart out. "Sshh..." Elena said rubbing her back. "It's all fine now." Bonnie said. "I-I missed you so much." she breathed still crying. She let go of her friends and wipe away her tears. She sighed deeply and closed the door. She turned to her friends. "Yeah, okay." she said fixing her robe. "I'm fine." she smiled at them. "Good." Bonnie said. "Because we have so much to talk about!" Bonnie smiled at her friend. "I brought 'Breakfast At Tiffany's', I know it always cheers you up." Elena said. "Oh..." Caroline said with a happier voice. "Exactly what I need." she smiled at them.

While Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were watching the movie Tyler was walking back to Caroline's place. He didn't had a plan. All he wanted to do was to kiss her. Just when he came really close to her house, he spotted Matt, angry and confused, walking to Caroline's place. _"Matt is still kinda in the picture." _he remembered her saying. He didn't want him to be in the picture. It was his and Caroline's picture, no matter how messed up it was, it was their picture. "Hey, Matt!" he yelled out and walked to him. "Hey, Tyler." he said with a less enthusiastic voice. "What are you doing here, man?" Matt asked. "Umm, I'm just on my way to Caroline's. You?" he asked trying to sound careless. "Same." Matt said. "Why?" Tyler asked. Matt was offended. "We were supposed to meet up tonight but she told me that she was with Bonnie but Bonnie was at grill with Jeremy." he said. "So, I wanted to check on her." Tyler nodded. "No need to do that, buddy. She is fine." Tyler said. Matt looked confused, he frowned. "How.. how do you know that she is fine?" Matt asked but before Tyler could answer he continued with anger in his voice. "You know what? If you guys are dating, just come clean about it! It won't be the first time you steal something from me Tyler." Matt said and walked away. "Matt !" Tyler yelled but Matt didn't look back.

After watching the movie, Caroline decided to talk to her friends about Tyler. She told them the whole story. Their kiss, and the way he hesitated and what she told to him when he came to her door.

"Do you have feelings for him, Care?" Elena asked. Caroline shook his head. "I don't know." she sighed and shook her head." But I do know that I am so furious with him right now. I thought he was a friend, turns out he is not ! " she said with her eyes shining with anger. She was burning up with anger.

"You don't know?" Bonnie asked raising one eyebrow. "What about Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, I thought we could work, I thought I could make it work."she sighed deeply "Like Stefan does, with Elena." She said glaring at Elena. Elena flashed her a smile. "But, just tonight I had to lie to him. I told him that I am with you so I can't meet up with him." she said to Bonnie. "I don't know, maybe I am over him. I felt like I love him when he kissed me but when Tyler did..." she didn't finish her sentence, she just closed her eyes for a moment, still feeling Tyler's lips on hers. When she opened her eyes she saw girls grinning "What?" she asked smiling too. "You have feelings for Tyler." Elena said giggling. "For Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie said with a grin. "No I don't! The only feeling I have for that puppy is disgust. He was a dick to me tonight."Caroline said. "He is a dick." Bonnie said. "He always was." Bonnie contiuned. Caroline frowned. "Not to me." she said feeling angry. Elena sighed a little and smiled at Caroline. "You are confused, Caroline. No matter what you say, you kissed him back. Things don't change over a night. But, I think you should sail solo for a while." she said. "Agreed." Bonnie said. "You need to figure out some things. And you definitely need to know how Tyler feels about this. I know you talked to him and said Matt is still in the picture but how does he feel after what you said to him tonight?" Elena said.

Tyler was feeling bad after what Matt told him. But still he walked to Caroline's house. He stood when he arrived at her living room's window, curtains were semi-open and he saw Caroline giggling with Elena and Bonnie. A smile appeared on his lips looking at her. _She is beautiful. _He thought. He knew that Bonnie and Caroline had problems after Caroline turned, he knew that Caroline thought Elena would always choose Bonnie over her and seeing her with her friends happy made him happy and peaceful again. He thought she needed this moment, he didn't want to ruin it for her. He stood there for a little while looking at her and then he left.

In the morning, after eating breakfast Elena and Bonnie left Caroline's home to go to school. Caroline decided not to go, she was still a mess and she didn't want to see Matt or Tyler. "Bye!" she smiled at her friends and closed her door. Just after she closed her door, she heard the bell ringing. She opened the door immediatly, without looking through the little window her door has. "Elena, what did you forget?" she looked up and saw Tyler. She felt her emotions raising up. She tried to close the door but Tyler hold it. "I want to talk." he said with a warm voice. "I have nothing to say to you." Caroline said with ice cold eyes and tried to close the door again but Tyler hold it stronger. "I need you." Tyler yelled and let go of the door. Caroline didn't close the door. She looked at him without losing her cold attitude but she felt the exact opposite of what she was showing to Tyler. She felt her cold, dead heart heating up. "Tell me something." Tyler said. "I needed you, last night, I needed you to save me. I needed you to be my friend."she said with anger . She could she the sadness in Tyler's deep black eyes. That black eyes were inviting her, sucking her in. But she kept hearing Damon's voice. _"Don't be his friend." _and Elena's voice _"You should sail solo for a while." _She kept her strength "You know what? I'm better on my own." she said. "Now, do me a favor and get the hell out of my life." she snarled and slammed the door.

"_If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own."_

**A/N: I used the conversation between Stefan&Caroline from TVD. Please review, I really do need your thoughts. Pardon me if I have grammer, spelling and punctuation mistakes, English is not my native language**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: If It Kills Me

**Disclamier: I do not own the song "Stuck On You" and the song "If It Kills Me". I don't own TVD. All rights to whomever** .

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews :) This chapter is paralleled with Jason Mraz's song "If It Kills Me" Tyler-centric chapter.**

**Chapter 2: _If It Kills Me_**

_"Well, all I really want to do is to love you_

_A kind much more than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through."_

"I can't believe, there are two guys into you and yet you are single on Valentines Day." Bonnie mucked Caroline. Caroline was on the phone with Bonnie, after all they had been through it was very easy for themto continue their friendship.

"Hey, you told me to stay away from guys for a while, remember ?" Caroline defended herself.

"Yes, but it's still ironic. So, are you coming to the Valentines Party at grill?"

"Um, no." Caroline said. "My plan is to watch Notebook with Ben&Jerry's."

"You should come!" Bonnie said. "Be a little social, it would be fun."

"Not for me, Matt will be there." she said with a sigh.

"Caroline, you will have to talk to him someday." Bonnie said.

"Uh, okay. I need to talk to him anyway." Caroline being a social butterfly actually wanted to go so she didn't fight Bonnie. "But you and Elena are coming to my place to get ready, ok ?"

_"And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me"_

Tyler was devastated because of Caroline's reaction to his words buut he knew she was right. Seeing her again made his feelings grow. He wasn't able to get her out of his mind. He knew that he had to find a way to talk to her again, he had to make her listen, he had to make her forgive him and he had to make her his. He was walking to grill hoping to see Caroline there, he didn't had enough courage to go to her house. As he was entered the grill, Elena was leaving.

"Elena!" Tyler called out her name with a smile.

"Oh,hi." Elena said with a slightly cold voice.

"Umm..." Tyler looked down. "How are you?" he asked actually wanting to ask how Caroline is, did she say anything about him, where was she ?

"Fine." Elena shrugged.

"You know, I'm really sorry." He felt like he had to apologize from everyone related to Caroline.

"I'm not the one who you should apologize to, Tyler." Elena said

"I know..." Tyler mumbled.

"I got to go. Caroline is waiting, I'm gonna help her get ready for the Valetines day party." Elena said and left.

He had absoultely forgotten that it was Valentines day, he looked around and saw the ad for the party right next to the door. Elena had given him an idea, he was going to talk to Caroline tonight. Just thinking about it he had an excitement rush. Seeing Caroline, seeing her smile, feeling her scent. He still wasn't able to smell out the vampire, all he could smell was Caroline's parfume when she was around. He saw Matt staring at him giving him an cold look. He ignored it and left the grill to get ready. The party was at grill that meant Matt would be there too, he had to talk to Caroline before Matt did. He didn't want to lose Caroline, he had felt something real, something exciting, something that burns him up from toe to head. He had to find a way to her.

That night at party, Tyler was stading in a corner his eyes searching for Caroline. He saw Elena and Stefan make an appearance, after a while he saw Damon with a chick he doesn't know. He kept waiting for Caroline. Just when he was about to lose hope, Caroline entered the grill with Bonnie and Jeremy.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and Caroline's blue eyes met his dark eyes. She immidiately looked away and whispered something in Bonnie's ear, Bonnie looked over at him. He gave Bonnie a nod, Bonnie turned her head away. Tyler decided to wait until she was alone. He still didn't know how to make her listen him. He just hoped that her anger was fading.

When Caroline saw Tyler looking at her, she forced herself to look away from his eyes. His eyes were the reminder to her that feeling that way about Tyler was wrong, his eyes were so dark like they were endless. She had to look away. After a while she spotted Matt, she take a deep breathe and gained courage to talk to him.

"Hey, Matt..." she smiled at him. Matt didn't answer.

"Happy Valentine's Day !" she said with a cute grin.

"You too, Care." Matt said.

"Umm, I .. We should talk." she said.

"Let's not. You are just going to lie to me."

"I..I'm not!" That was all Caroline could say, she was shocked.

"I know you were not with Bonnie when I called you."

Caroline had nothing to say, she couldn't find an excuse to cover this up.

"If you are dating Tyler, don't lie to me about it."

"There's nothing going on with me and Tyler." Caroline snapped.

"Another lie..." Matt murmured. "I saw him walking to your place last night, Care."

"But, there is nothing- Wait, what you _saw _him? But he came just after I hang up the phone after talking to you."

"I was at grill while I was talking to you. So he came twice." Matt said.

"Matt..." Caroline was cut in by Matt.

"Enough, Care." Matt walked away leaving Caroline behind him.

_"If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again."_

Tyler was on his way to talk to Caroline when he saw her talking to Matt. He wanted to go there and break their talk but he wanted his conversation with her to be right. When Matt walked away he saw Caroline walking to an isolated

corner. He followed her. When his eyes met Caroline's she get up to leave but Tyler hold her arm. "Don't leave." he said almost begging,his eyes not leaving hers.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Just please listen to me." he said losening his grip on her arm.

Caroline sighed. "You have one minute."

Tyler smiled with victory and relief.

"Okay" he sighed. "First of all, I'm sorry." he said looking into her eyes.

"I.. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was confused. I am new at this whole supernatural stuff."

Caroline opened her mouth but Tyler continued.

"You are the only one who understand what I'm going through. But you are right, I should have been there for you." he said.

"You cared about me and I'm such an idiot to lose that." he said as his eyes moving to her lips.

_"How long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you  
Before I rightly explode."_

"I care about you too Caroline. I need you." he said and lean in to kiss her.

Caroline know that he was going to kiss her but she didn't move. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and started to kiss her his one had still on her arm, his other hand went to her check. Caroline kissed him back. She couldn't fight her feelings. Her hand went to his hair. Their kiss was almost same like the first one but this time it had so much more feeling. It took few seconds to Caroline to understand what she is doing. She pushed him back with all her strenght. "Never do that again !" she yelled to him.

Tyler was confused. He was sure that she kissed him back he could still feel her lips on his. He looked at her with blank eyes while Caroline had her arms on her hips. He turned around and walked away. As he walked away rejection hit him. Anger captured his body. He saw Matt walking to Caroline. "Matt!" he yelled.

"What, Tyler ?" Matt answered with frustration

"About last night..." Tyler begin

"I don't have time for this, man. I'm gonna go talk to Care."

"It's not a good time for it, buddy." Tyler said, trying to prevent Matt talking to her.

"Since when do you get to talk to her and I don't ?" Matt asked with anger.

Tyler had have enough.

"Since we kissed !" he exclaimed.

Matt punched him.

Meanwhile, Caroline was sitting on a chair at the isolated corner, she didn't leave. She put her fingers on her lips softly brushing them, she closed her eyes

replaying their kiss in her mind.

_"And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me  
It might kill me"_

**A/N: Please review ! Thanks for reading. Happy Valentines Day! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Want To Break Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Dairies or the song I Want To Break Free. I own nothing but my love to Caroline and Tyler :P**

**A/N: This chapter is about Tyler and Caroline's feelings, they both have deeper feelings for each other but they haven't figured it out yet. This chapter is paralleled with Queen's song "I Want To Break Free" And sorry this chapter came out a little late.**

**Chapter 3: I Want To Break Free**

It has been tree days since Tyler kissed her. And she kissed him back. Tree long days, but Tyler had done nothing. He didn't came to her wanting to talk, he didn't stop by just to say hello, he didn't even smiled at her. He only gave her those gazes, long, deep but definitely numb gazes. She fired her angry gazes back at him but he didn't even cared to turn his head away. She know that angry gazes were a lie. Big fat lie. Her angry was fading but she still kept her façade on. She had been trying to move on, move on from their second kiss, from Tyler's words, from how she felt. She was at grill, like everyone else in the Mystic Fall's. She didn't know how coming to grill was a good idea to move on but there she was sitting on a bar chair looking at the door. The moment Tyler walked in she didn't turn her head away, she filled up with all those feelings that made her bold. She had all those questions inside her head. _Why did he gave up so easly? He obviously didn't meant a word he said. He lies all the time then gets mad at her for lying to him but it's only to keep him safe. If he was going to give up so easily why did he kissed her again? He is such a dick._ She had thoughts all over her head for tree days and she was starting to get sick of them. She seemed like she wasn't able to stop thinking about him.

_"I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free"_

Tyler was tired of being rejected, ignored and yelled at but he wasn't giving up. He definitely wasn't giving up. He just thought that he might actually need to listen what she is asking for, if she wanted him to leave her alone, he was gone but it was never for forever. He now knew that staying away from her was hard but it was something that had to be done. He was very mature about her needs. But that gazes she gave her that ones made him go crazy. Being rejected more then once was hard enough for him, it was already making him mad but this looks she gave him, that long gazes that were making him go crazy inside. She somehow manged to gave him ice cold gazes which burned him like fire. Her gazes were just so daring. Right at that moment, Tyler was in a corner at grill and Caroline was at far away corner sitting on a bar chair but still it felt like as if there was only two of them in the grill. When he met Caroline's eyes, he didn't look back. It was like a fight, like a competition. He stared right back at her. He wanted her. He wanted to make her his but she kept yelling at him, ignoring him. She kissed him back but then pushed him away. If he could just move on he would have been but she was on his mind non-stop. These tree days were the emptiest days of his life, his mind was always busy with Caroline and he had done staring war was the high light of his days. He knew life moved on but he wasn't able to move on. He decided to wait until Caroline cools off but every time he had looked into her eyes she had seen much more furious. He could have just avoid her gazes but they were the littlest moments he had with Caroline and he wasn't ready to give them up, he was never going to be ready.

_"But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone hey  
God knows got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free"  
_

Some girls from school were trying to talk to Caroline but she never turned her gaze from Tyler to look at them. His eyes were always a secret place for her, his eyes seemed endless. She wished she could see through his soul from his eyes, she wished she could she through his mind, his feelings, his ideas. But his gazes were just so numb. She didn't need to see through his mind or his feelings, she knew that he had feelings for her, she knew what he was thinking about her. So why wasn't he coming to pursue her, again and again and again until she surrenders. She had spent tree days analyzing Tyler's behavior before and now, she had played their both kisses on her mind like thousand time but she never looked at herself. She still wasn't looking at herself, she was lost in his deep dark eyes again. This was the only moment she felt alive today. She felt furious, angry, strong and bold. Tyler had still not looked away so was Caroline. She never frowned looking at him, she never made any gesture. Deep inside, she didn't want him to look away, whenever he looked away or their stare war was interrupted by time and people she felt broken, she felt half, she felt dead again. Tyler never looked at her with anger. His gazes were deep and long but they weren't cruel like Caroline's. It must have been ten minutes since Caroline first stared at her, but it felt longer, she had lost her time concept, she didn't wanted it to ever end. But then Tyler walked out of the grill.

Tyler walked to his house feeling overwhelmed than ever. Caroline was messing with his head, making him hard to focus on his life, he was avoiding everything recently and now she was giving him an anger the kind of anger that he hasn't felt before. It was very strong and it left him with depression when it was gone but now that anger was on and it was burning his cheast, pulsating in his head, it was flooding in his vains. That anger was in his blood. He felt anger, lust and love all at the same time and he knew that he those feelings would be gone soon and he would be alone with sadness until the next time he has a stare war with Caroline.

_"I've got to break free  
I want to break free yeah"_

After a couple shots, Caroline find herself knock Lockwood mansions door. She felt so frustrated.

Tyler opened the door with a slight shock on his face. He didn't say a word, he could see that Caroline was drunk. He kept the door open, after a few seconds of awkward silence Caroline started to talk. "I don't know why I'm here." she said with frustration. "I didn't ask." Tyler said calmly. "Actually, I do Tyler." she said looking confused. "You lied to me!" she yelled. Tyler frowned. "No, that's you remember? I believed you and you lied to me. Well, it's my fault you are a vampire after all, you can't be trusted." he threw up his anger, his anger of betrayal and rejection. "Ah, and you !" Caroline yelled. "You are just an innocent puppy, aren't you? You tortured me!" she exclaimed. "I didn't." Tyler yelled. "Yet, you didn't saved me." Caroline said. "You killed my uncle!" Tyler exclaimed. "I didn't." Caroline said. "But you lied to me about it." Tyler said. The heat between them was rising and Caroline was stepping closer to Tyler. She was almost in his house now. Caroline looked at him right in the eyes. Being so close to him, feeling the tension between them made Caroline see something in his deep dark endless eyes. Lust. That was the feeling Caroline felt since the beginning of this anger period, it was when she understood it. It wasn't anger, it was lust. Her anger was gone. She reached out her hand and pull Tyler's face to hers by holding him from his neck and kissed him. As Caroline kissed him all the anger and frustration Tyler had felt was gone. It was only her and him now. He kissed her back with all the passion and lust he had been saving, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He closed the door with his feet and Caroline turned him around and leaned him against the door kissing him fiercely.

_"I want I want I want I want to break free..."_

**A/N: Please review. Your reviews are insperation for me. Thanks for reading and next chapter will be rated M. Forgive me for my spelling, grammer and punctutaion miskates.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Week Of Danger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! I do not own the song "One Week Of Danger" or The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: **This chapter is paralleled with **The Virgins – One Week Of Danger**, lyrics are not very much related so I'm not using the lyrics in this chapter but the mood that this song sets on is very much related with this chapters mood. Kind of Tyler centric chapter. So here it goes‚ **hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 4 : _One Week Of Danger_**

**Day One:**

Caroline left Tyler lying on his bed alone‚ naked. She didn't spend the night there and Tyler didn't ask her to‚ they were both still shocked of what just happened and how could it felt so right? Caroline was partly drunk and Tyler was mad when they kissed but as the kiss get deeper every feeling or thought that they had was gone and it was pure lust. Caroline spoke as she was putting her boots on " So... I'll see you around." she said her voice cracking. She walked out of the room and turned to look at him. Tyler was staring at her like he was in a dream‚ Tyler felt like he was dreaming‚ he wasn't sure if it was real or not. "Yeah" he almost whispered. Caroline smiled to him and hesitated to leave for a minute. She left.

Tyler avoided Jules's calls all day long like he was doing since they tortured Caroline and Caroline avoided Damon‚ Stefan‚ Elena‚ Bonnie‚ Matt basically almost everyone in her life‚ except Tyler.

**Day Two:**

Tyler didn't know how they got there again but there he was kissing Caroline's neck. They didn't think about anything‚ if it was right or was it too fast it just felt right. It was what they needed.

Each other. It was passionate‚ it was still angry that lead them to sex but it didn't matter what set it on as soon as their lips touch all the anger was gone and it was pure passion. This time they were at Caroline's place‚ on her bed. After they had sex‚ Tyler started to get ready to leave. He didn't want to leave but he knew inside he had to. He got up and turned his head to look over at Caroline. As their eyes met‚ Caroline griped his arm. "Stay." she said. She had that look in her eyes and she sounded soft. Then she put on her smile and shrugged "You know‚ you can stay... If you want to." she did her best to sound careless and she did. But Tyler would always have the moment where she had shown her real feelings that moment was the reason why Tyler got back under covers and hold Caroline in his arms. As she fall a sleep‚ nothing in the world was more important than her for Tyler nothing in the world was more precious to him than that moment he had with Caroline.

Jules and Brady were getting more furious‚ Tyler was still avoiding them and they were making a plan for their own benefits.

**Day Three:**

Even after what happened last night‚ it was still sex and nothing more in the surface. Carolin wasn't talking to Tyler when she saw him and Tyler wasn't walking up to her in public. After they have their special moments they were going back to avoiding each other. Tyler wanted to end this. Despite the fact that he thought being secret was hot‚ he wasn't okay with being ignored. He took a deep breathe and pulled himself together. He walked to Caroline‚ she was sitting with Bonnie. He knew that she was avoiding Elena to avoid Damon and she didn't actually wanted to meet up with Bonnie either but she had almost begged her to talk about some witch spell she was going to do to Luka. Tyler walked to her and casually said hello. "Hey." Bonnie said coldly and confused she was still blaming him for Caroline being tortured. "Hi?" Caroline said but she couldn't hide the sparkle in her eye. "How are you two?" he asked. "Excuse me‚ why are you talking to us?" Bonnie snapped. Tyler froze for a moment and before he could answer Bonnie got up and left the table walking to Jeremy. Caroline smiled at him. Tyler lean to her ear and Caroline would have had a heart attack if her heart wasn't already dead. "Tonight‚ my place." he whispered to her ear and hold Caroline's chin with his fingers turned her face to his. Caroline thought he was going to kiss her in Grill where everybody in Mystic Falls hang out‚ where Matt works. But he didn't. He softly removed his hand from her chin and left leaving Caroline breathless.

Rumors about them started flying around fast and Damon heard about it but he didn't had time to care because he was too busy trying to kill Elijah. Stefan had been calling Caroline but she didn't answer his phone calls.

**Day Four:**

This was the first moment Tyler could admit himself that he was in love with Caroline Forbes. He was brushing her legs with his finger tips in bed and he felt it when he looked up to her blue eyes. He knew it. But he was too scared to say it out loud even to himself.

A lot was going on outside of their little cozy world‚ Bonnie had lost her powers that night. John was back in the town and gave Damon a weapon to kill Elijah and Caroline or Tyler had no idea and also Jules was demanding that she was not going to leave without Tyler and Brady was making revenge plans.

**Day Five:**

Tyler was feeling ready to say it‚ he was going to say that he loves her that night. Caroline walked into his room. "Heey..." she said and kissed his lips‚ Tyler cupped her face and break the kiss before it got too passionate. That moment‚ right that moment felt so right to him. Looking into her eyes‚ holding her face in his hands being so close to her. He felt the words coming to his mouth‚ they were going to escape from his lips they were going to break free. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say that three words which might change his life but all he could he was "Hi". He couldn't say it. He thought he was ready but maybe it was too soon. Caroline gave him a grin and pushed him on his bed and climbed up on him. She started to kiss his lips and he put his hand on her hips as they started to take off each others clothes. Tyler's perfect moment was gone‚ it was ruined but it didn't matter because he had her.

Alaric and Damon were going to kill Elijah that night. Elena and Stefan was out of Mystic Falls to keep Elena safe. Alaric and Damon couldn't kill him that night but Elena did. Elijah was dead‚ full moon was getting closer and Jules and Brady were still there.

**Day Six:**

Tyler was starting to think about the things he hadn't thought about before. It was great to be with Caroline but he wanted more was this all he get? He wanted more. Yesterday‚ he couldn't do it but today he was determined. They were at Tyler's house. He was going to say it after they have sex. He welcomed Caroline with a passionate kiss‚ he grabbed her from her waist and pulled her closer to him every moment. Caroline had a smile on her face as she kissed him. That was the moment Caroline felt the scariest thing‚ she was in love with Tyler Lockwood. A werewolf‚ a playboy and his natural enemy and yet she was falling for her. Her brain told her to get the hell out and go back to real world but she didn't let go of Tyler she kept kissing him cupping his face. Her phone started to ring. She broke the kiss. This was the sound calling her back to reality. "Close your phone..." Tyler said with a frustrated voice. Caroline could just easily ignore the call like she has been doing for almost a week but she what knew she had to do. "I'm sorry‚ I can't." she said and before Tyler start to protest she silenced him with a small kiss and left his house almost running.

**Day Seven:**

When Tyler called Caroline and asked her to come at his place‚ Caroline couldn't reject it. Tyler worked all day to create a romantic atmosphere at his living room by the fireplace. He lay down some pillows and he bought red roses‚ he lit candles and the fireplace and poured wine in two glasses and started to wait for Caroline. Tonight was the night and nothing was going to come up to his way. When Caroline entered his house‚ he grabbed her hand and walked her to the living room. Caroline's mouth was wide open with shock. Tyler grinned at her reaction and kissed her cheek. "C'mon" he smiled at her and sit on the pillow. After Caroline sit too he handed her a glass of wine. Caroline was speechless‚ that was not the Tyler she had known her whole life. Tyler took a deep breathe. Caroline knew what was coming and she wasn't ready‚ she thought that it was wrong. It was awfully dangerous and wrong to love a werewolf and it was also awfully dangerous and wrong for a werewolf to love a vampire and in Tyler's eyes she could see that he was going to declare his love. She loved the secret‚ passionate‚ dangerous sex with him but she knew that a relationship was wrong. Even she loved him she wasn't ready to say it yet. "Caroline..." Tyler started to talk. "You are so amazing in so many different ways‚ you are the strongest and the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I knew you my whole life and I can't believe that I just realize it now but you are precious. You are one of a kind and you mean the world to me." he took a deep breath and took Caroline's hand into his. Caroline was terrified. His words were just so perfect it made her fell for him even more but still it was too soon. She didn't wanted him to ruin what they have but he was going to. "I love you" Tyler said. Caroline's eyes were watered. "Don't." she said‚ Tyler let go of her hands and she left.

Katherine was out of the tomb.

A/N: Thanks for reading‚ please review. Forgive me if I have mistakes. I'm using the same main events from The Vampire Diaries like Katherine being out of the tomb and Elijah being dead etc... but things might change. Again thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
